When We Meet Again
by JayJayray
Summary: Soul Eater Next Generation Story. These stories will revolve around Soul and Maka's daughter Lilliana as she grows up and is placed against odds that seem to never be in her favor. Finding a partner, meeting new people, learning how to control her weapon abilities, are all struggles she will have during her 4 years at the DWMA.


_**When We Meet Again…**_

 _Soul Eater Next Generation story_

Sweet piano notes ring throughout the deserted hallways of the empty school, only leaving the baby grand's luscious sounds emanating off the walls.

The girl's hands dance about the ivory keys with ease making beautiful melodies mold together as she plays. Her long white hair sways back and forth in a high ponytail held up by a single silk red ribbon as she moves with the music.

The breeze from outside sweeps through the opened windows guiding loose sakura petals into the room, littering the floor and piano top with pink flowers. The girl's eyes are closed, intently listening to the flowing lyrics rising off the moving soundboards into the air around her body.

The scene appears like a movie before the on looking boy from the other side of the schools courtyard. He can't help but set down his pencil and lean onto the opened windows edge and listen to the distracting noise. The boys blue orbs focus on the girl sitting on the piano bench. Her school uniform is a little rustled and un-tucked from the red and black plaid skirt, with her white sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up to her elbows. Her unusual unadulterated hair intrigues the boy and he wonders to himself if the white strands are as soft as they look. He had never seen this girl before, he was certain of that. She wasn't in any of his classes, and he'd never seen her outside of school or at lunchtime either. He wanted to meet this mystery girl.

"Takakazu what are you doing? Your supposed to be…. wait why are all the windows open?" A taller black haired boy says appearing at the opened classroom door. The other snaps out of his interrupted daydreams to hush the loud intruder.

"Shhh! Be quiet Kai I'm trying to listen." Walking over to the window to see what his friend was talking about he glances out across the empty courtyard to the other side of the building, but there was no one there but an empty music room and an old sleek black baby grand piano closed up and untouched. Kai turns staring back at his friend with the mixed expression of amusement and confusion spreading across his face.

"I think you need your head checked Tray, there's no one there." The shorter boy snaps his head back to where he saw the girl before, but no one was there and the room looked unused. Tray stutters a moment and turns back to his smug friend obviously enjoying himself.

"She was there! She was playing the piano, and she had long white hair with a red ribbon." This seemed to catch Kai's attention at the mention of white hair and red ribbon.

"White?" He asks the light brunette from the windowsill.

"Yeah, why do you know her? Who is she?"

"Well if I'm correct she might be an Evans, with the way you described her hair." His golden eyes shift to outside the window to think, watching a pair of butterflies flutter past.

"Evans? Like as in Last Death Scythe Evans?" Tray asks in confusion. Kai stands straightening his uniform before picking up the mostly blank test on the desk beside them. He frowns at his friend's unfinished work and just shakes his head in disappointment.

"You do know that this is an important Miesters test to get accepted into the EAT class, right?" Kai only catches a glimpse of Tray's white uniform before heading out the door into the hallway. "Where do you think your going?" Kai says following his companion.

"Where do you think, I'm going after that girl!" Tray yells running down the hallway and turning the corner before Kai can stop him.

"Well, there he goes again making rash decisions without thinking. Whoever your partner may be Tray Takakazu will be a special one, won't they?" The boy says to himself before breaking into a jog.


End file.
